Hanson Prompts
by Cheycartoongirl8
Summary: Hans and Clemson pairing. I really like this pairing and decided to make dabbles about it. No likey don't read. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hanson Prompts

**Meeting**

They met at the Hoboken Zoo. Their habitats right across from each other.

Clemson didn't know anyone. Until he ran into a certain puffin.

The red lemur just stared at him. "I-I-I" he stuttered, unable to find the right words.

"Hello ja? You are new here yes? I am Hans and you are?" Hans asked, holding out his wing.

Clemson took it. "Clemson."

**Red**

Hans loved it when he was able to get Clemson to turn red from his advantages, even under his red fur.

Now if only he would return them.

**Jealousy**

Hans grinded his beak in anger as Savio continued to flirt with his lemur. His lemur!

Clemson had not noticed the flirting eyes or even the unneeded touches on his shoulders or other parts. He had been too busy venting of his frustrating day to notice. He could have vented to him. But no. He vented to that snake instead.

**Hyper**

Clemson watched, clearly amused, at the bouncing Puffin. The larger male, Hans, had eaten too much sugar and was now currently in a frenzy of energy.

"Hans, you may want to calm down," the red lemur suggested.

Hans squawked in excitement and ran over to the taller lemur, tackling him. They both wrestled each other till the puffin had the red villain pinned. They both panted before Hans fell on top of Clemson, completely out of energy.

"Can you please get off of me?" Clemson groaned.

Hans didn't even hesitate to answer. "Nope."

**Languages**

"Te amo. Ich liebe Sie. Jeg elsker dig." Hans recited in three different languages.

"What do those mean?" Clemson asked.

Hans smirked.

"They all mean the same thing."

"Which is?"

"I love you."

* * *

**Te amo-spanish **

**Ich liebe Sie-German **

**Jeg elsker dig-Danish**


	2. Chapter 2

**Misunderstanding**

"Clemson please," Hans begged attempted to look at the red lemur's eyes. Clemson stubbornly turned his head away from him once more. Anger, jealously and sadness was visible on the mammal's body language. "It's a simple misunderstanding!"

Clemson looked at him angrily. "You were flirting with Skipper," he replied bitterly.

"It's not my fault Kowalski used the Loveulater on me!"

**Movie**

Hans had set up a movie night for his own reasons. No one would question it.

Clemson was clutching to Hans for dear life as the gory horror movie progressed. Savio was watching with interest at it and had his tail around a shivering Blowhole.

Hans smirked down at Clemson and chuckled lowly.

Clemson looked up and saw the look on Hans's face. His face twisted up in realization. "You wanted this happen, didn't you?"

**Girl**

The villains were sitting around Blowhole's lair, relaxing. They all knew Clemson and Hans was a pair.

"So," Blowhole began, taking a sip of his ice tea, "Which one is the girl in the relationship?"

"Clemson," Hans answered, before Clemson could reply.

"What? Why me?" Clemson asked.

"You're skinnier, you scream like a girl, and I made the first move…" Hans replied, kissing him.

**Bisexual **

"Hans, since we're bisexual… how exactly does this work out with us?" Clemson asked.

The Dane didn't answer and wrapped his wings around the thinner animal's waist. "Does it matter?" he purred.

The red fur lemur shook his head.

"Good, because I prefer you like this,"

**Toy (Humanized)**

Hans brushed his lips against Clemson´s, letting the other moan in need. He leaned down, acting like he´s about to kiss his lover, only to caress his way down the neck.

Clemson growled and grabbed Hans, trying to force him to kiss him.

Hans ran a hand through the messy red hair before jumping away to avoid the contact of their lips. "Hans…" Clemson begged. The Dane grinned then satisfied the other, tongue running over the gums.

How he loved playing with his toy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lasso Lessons**

"How do we do this again?" Hans asked as he tried to twirl the rope like the Armadillo showed them.

The Armadillo Kid arrived at the Hoboken Zoo for no particular reason except that Private had hit him the golf club that had him landed at the zoo.

Clemson smirked as he twirled his lasso and wrapped Hans around, catching him.

"I caught my prize," the lemur replied, pulling the Dane towards him.

Hans frowned.

"I let you do that."

Clemson continued to smirk.

"Sure," he replied, then kissed him.

**Play Date (Spoiler for Smotherly Love)**

Clemson jumped into Hans's habitat.

The red lemur was very nervous as he went in the large mountain like structure.

"Hans!" the red lemur called. He walked around when he bumped into a female possum. She looked at him.

"O-oh sorry. I didn't know Hans had company. M-maybe I should come back…" He started, backing up.

"Oh, no need to worry dear. You must be Clemson. Hans told me he set up a play date. Call me Ma, everyone else does."

"A play date?" Clemson echoed. He had no idea what was going on. Just then Hans ran in.

"Clemson! You made it! I see you met Ma. We're going to be in my room. Later!" Hans replied, dragging the red fur villain into his room.

They sat on the Hans bed.

"You have some explaining to do Hans," Clemson replied, crossing his arms.

"Long story short, I battled the penguins, lost, their precious Ma is now taking care of me."

Clemson nodded. "I see," he replied, as Hans grabbed him by the hips and pulled him in. The Dane started to kiss him.

"I'm not in trouble am I?" Hans asked.

"No,"

Hans smiled as Clemson kissed him back.

"The sad thing is that we have to schedule play dates so I can come over and spend time with you."

Hans smirked, "Who said that was bad thing?"

**Winter**

Clemson's favorite season was winter. Not because of the snow, or Christmas or hot chocolate.

But that he can curl up next to a certain puffin for warmth.

**Feather or Fur**

Another playful argument broken between the two friends, which is warmer? Fur or Feathers?

"No it's fur Clemson," Hans argued.

"I disagree Hans, it's feathers,"

"Fur,"

"Feathers,"

"Fur!"

"Feathers!"

The lemur tackled his best friend causing them to roll around. Clemson's jaw smacked into Hans's beak. Their argument stopped after that.

Because a heated kiss was warmer than feathers or fur combined.

**Better Kisser**

"I'm the better kisser," Hans replied.

"You wish!" Clemson laughed.

"You wanna prove it?" Hans beckoned.

Clemson smirked and pulled his boyfriend towards him, kissing him.

* * *

**Most of the first and second were inspired by Kico prompts. Last half of the second chapter were mine. This chapter is all mine.**


	4. Chapter 4

**King or Queen?**

Hans and Clemson were hanging out in Clemson's habitat. The red lemur was going on about how he wanted to take King Julian's crown.

"Y'know Clemson, there's something wrong about that," Hans commented.

Clemson looked at him.

"There is?"

"Ja! You wouldn't be the king… I would. You would be my queen,"

**TV Show Drama**

Hans was at Blowhole's lair working.

Then the puffin's phone started to ring.

"What part of 'put your phone on vibrate' do you not understand?" Blowhole exclaimed.

Hans let out a nervous chuckled and flipped his phone open. "Clemson what is it? I'm kinda busy right now."

Blowhole glared at him.

Hans sighed. "Clemson I know the show is important to you. But I don't think Megan is going to leave Tim over what Jennet says. No I won't leave over what someone says. I love you too, bye." Hans hanged up.

"Stupid TV Drama shows,"

**Off Topic**

Clemson was curled up next to Hans, his head resting on the Dane's chest.

"Hans, how much do you love me?"

"How much do I love you? Well I can love you more than the earth, or the sun or life. But of course if I love you more than life then that's mean I can't love you after I'm dead. Unless you go by how the Earth life is. Since the Earth has been around for billions of years. Even the Earth one day is going to be destroyed…"

Clemson got off the Dane's chest and sat up, looking at his lover as he continued to ramble on.

The red lemur rolled his eyes.

"Hans!" he snapped, causing the puffin to stop. "You're going off topic again,"

**Tail**

Hans loved Clemson's tail. It's warm soft fur. The way it wrapped around him, pulling him closer to the red lemur.

But what he loved most about Clemson's tail… was how he could pull Clemson towards him.

**Skans**

Hans ran into Lulu's habitat.

"Lulu!" He called, "you have got to hide me!"

He ran underneath her bed.

"What of the devil for?" the female chimp asked.

"Hans! Get back here and tell me what's going on between you and Skipper!" Clemson's voice rang.

Hans flinched. "Clemson read a Skans fic on Fan Fiction."

**Mouse**

Clemson wasn't really scared of mice. But that mouse startled him and Hans just happened to be there to catch him.

But after seeing that cute blush on the puffin's handsome face, he decided that from now on, he has a phobia of mice, spiders, rats, ect. whenever Hans is around.

**Tastes**

"Guess." Clemson shoved a piece of fruit into Hans´s mouth.

"Hmm, mango." Hans smiled.

Clemson grinned and continued with the samples. His boyfriend guessed them all.

"Apple." "Banana." "Urgh, lemon." "Pineapple." "Lychee." "Watermelon."

Clemson leaned closer for the final sample. Hans´s handsome face brightened with a smile.

"Clemson." He murmured, obviously not pleased with a sample.

* * *

**Mouse and Taste is based on a friend's of mines dabbles. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Girlish (Humanized)**

"Clemson what are you wearing?" Hans demanded as he walked into the room.

Clemson looked at the skirt and blouse he was wearing, twirling the hem of his skirt. "Um, Blowhole's sister said that the blouse and shirt shows off my curves and complements my eyes."

Hans raised a brow. "Really? You do know that she's a tomboy and she's not into shopping and fashion, right?"

"I know. But she has really good fashion taste."

The black haired villain smirked.

"Everyone knew that you were the girl of the relationship. This just proved it,"

**Flowers**

Clemson didn't know who the flowers were from. They just randomly appeared in his habitat.

But he had a good idea who.

**Swinging**

"You want to go what?" Clemson asked.

"Swinging," Hans answered.

"What's 'Swinging'?" the red lemur asked.

"It's like swapping partners with another couple. But I think that'll make us appreciate each other more when we get back together," Hans replied, grabbing his boyfriend by the waist and pulling him in.

Clemson blushed.

Maybe Swinging won't be such a bad thing.

**S&M**

Blowhole and Savio looked at the Clemson and Hans.

Both were covered in cuts and bruises.

"What happened to you guys?" Blowhole asked.

The two lovers cast a grin at each other before they turned their attention back to the other villains.

"S and M, guys," They replied.

**Mating**

Clemson was walking around the zoo when he saw Hans. The puffin's beak was glowing.

"Hans are you okay? Your beak is glowing."

Hans nodded as he saw his friend.

"Oh ja, fine. It's the puffin mating season."

"Really?"

"Yes, that's why I've been avoiding everyone." Hans replied with an embarrass laugh.

Clemson smiled.

"What if I didn't want you to avoid me?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Burnt**

Smoke was pouring from the puffin habitat. The Hobokeners had taken noticed and ran over, hoping to stop the soon fire, if one would happen. Lulu had taken a bucket, scooping up some of the water in the puffin habitat.

"Put it out before it burns our habitat!" Hans exclaimed, as they ran in.

They ran straight to the kitchen, tossing the water. A squeal was heard and everyone turned to see a drenched Clemson, wearing Hans' apron. His red fur had turned brown, water dripping off of him.

"What the hell guys?" He asked.

"We thought there was fire," Savio replied, "And brown is not your color."

"No duh captain obvious!"

"You guys can go, I'll handle things here." Hans told them.

The other Hobokeners left, leaving Hans and Clemson alone. The soak lemur pulled the apron off, rinsing it out, then tried to dry his own fur.

"Clemson, what were you doing?" Hans demanded.

"I uh… was trying to cook. You're always cooking for us, and I wanted to spice things up, but it kinda… well… you know…and now the food is burnt."

"Clemson from now on, leave the cooking to me before you get burnt."

**The Bar (Humanized)**

"Come on Hans, it's this way!" Clemson told his boyfriend, dragging him down the sidewalk.

Hans didn't know what Clemson had planned, but didn't dare asked. He was curious of what his red-headed boyfriend had planned for them. Clemson had pulled Hans into a bar, full of men.

"Here it is!" Clemson exclaimed.

"Uh… what is it?" Hans asked.

"Well what do you think?"

"It looks like a club, full of men, watching TV and drinking beer."

"But it's a special bar. Come on!"

Clemson grabbed Hans' hand and pulled him over to the counter, sitting on a bar stool. A muscular man wearing a black, skin tight shirt, with mean looking eyes and tattoos on his arms. He looked over at them, slightly curious of the two new comers.

"Two tequilas and a beer please." Clemson replied.

The bartender sat the two tequilas and beer in front of them. Clemson took a hold of the tequila, starting to drink it. Hans looked at the beer for a moment and took a swig.

"Isn't this great Hans? We haven't had a night out since forever!"

"Excuse me," the man replied, "Are you two a couple?"

"Sure are!" Clemson smiled, a little drunk.

"Clemy, I think you're getting a little too happy and drunk."

"But it's only my first tequila."

"And I would suggest your last for the night."

"Don't you like it, when I'm this way?" Clemson asked with large puppy dog eyes.

"You're beautiful, but let's not forget about what happened to you last time."

"Uh… no, I don't remember."

Hans sighed as he watched his lover drink more. The man looked at Hans.

"He's something isn't he?" the man asked.

"You have no idea. I'm worried that he'll do something stupid… again."

"This happened before?"

"Ja. But he's a cute when he has no idea what's going on."

Clemson had three more tequilas and was getting a little roused up. Hans had grabbed his arm, to keep him from doing something stupid.

"I think it's time for us go home." Hans told him, dragging his drunken boyfriend home. "We are never going to a bar with that much tequila ever again."

**The First Date **

Hans was sure that the night he had planned was going to be perfect. He had set some movies out and a romantic dinner. The table was set up. A white table cloth with candles, flowers and wine glasses were sitting on the table. A bottle of wine was in a bucket of ice sitting next to the table. Hans was sitting on the couch, waiting for Clemson. It had been a month since they've revealed their feelings to each other and Hans felt it was time for their first date.

Clemson had jumped inside.

"Hans?" he called.

"Hello Clemy, ready for our date?" Hans asked.

"Sure! So are we staying here, or going somewhere?" Clemson asked.

"Right here for now. Then we'll go see a movie." Hans told him, pulling the seat out.

Clemson went over and sat down. Hans pushed his chair in and went over to the other side. He sat two plates of spaghetti out. Clemson looked at the spaghetti and started eating. Hans watched him, finally noticing how handsome Clemson looked for the first time they've known each other. Clemson looked up seeing Hans staring at him.

"Uh… what are you looking at?" he asked.

"Oh nothing. I just realized how beautiful you look. I didn't realize it till now." Hans replied.

Clemson blushed, turning his head to the side.

"You're just saying that."

"Nein! I'm serious! You look amazing and is that…" he sniffed the air, "Vanilla?"

"I uh… well you see I… yes…" Clemson admitted.

"It smells great."

"You really like it?" Clemson asked, perking up. "I had it specially ordered for this kind of date. I-I-I hope you don't… you know…mind… or anything…"

"Oh no, not at all." Hans smiled.

Clemson felt his heart swell. He had waited for this date to come a long time. He couldn't believe that it was finally happening! He knew Hans could cook, way better than his own, and he was right. Now the food, the music, which he didn't notice until now, the rose petals, which he also didn't notice, the compliments… it felt amazing.

"You okay? My spaghetti is okay, isn't it?" Hans asked, snapping Clemson out of his thoughts.

"Oh yes, it tastes amazing, much better than my own cooking."

"Really? So would you like to go to the movies now, or later?"

"Um… now," Clemson replied.

Hans went over to him, and held his wing out. Clemson took it, having Hans pull him out of habitat and zoo to the movies. Clemson felt his heart beat through the whole movie. He never thought this was happening, but it was! Here he was, in the theater with the puffin he had a crush on, sitting next to him with his wing on his paw! Clemson was blushing the whole time. He felt Hans wrap his wing around his side, pulling the red lemur closer. His tail fluffed up in excitement. After the movie Hans stopped outside of Clemson habitat, almost like he was dropping his date off. Clemson looked at him. He was hoping for a kiss, to fell his body close to his.

"Thanks for the great night Hans; it was truly… magical…"

Hans pulled Clemson close, kissing him. Clemson felt like he was on cloud nine. He didn't think it would happen, but it was. They pulled apart, breathing hard.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Hans asked.

Clemson nodded. He watched Hans go into his habitat. He jumped into his habitat, cheering. The night was perfect. He only hoped that it would be like that forever.

**Knowing**

Clemson poked his head out of his habitat, hoping that no one was around. When he was sure the close was clear he went back into his cave and went into his room. He shut the door and locked it. He smiled as he went over to his closet. He opened it to reveal a shrine of Hans and some dresses and high heels.

"Hello Hans," Clemson purred to the statue of his secret admire. "What's that? I would love to Hans!"

He pulled out a skimpy school girl outfit and put it on. He pulled out a brown wig and put it on, putting it in pigtails. He went over to the plush statue, wrapping his tail around him.

"Oh Hans, do you like my…"

A knock on the door interrupted him. Clemson jerked up, terrified.

"Clemy? Are you in there?"

"Hans!" Clemson squawked to himself. "Uh…uh… Clemson's not here right now… please leave a message at the beep… BEEP….!"

"Okay, if you're not here…"

Clemson went up to the door, putting his head against the door. When he was sure that Hans was gone he went back to what he was normally doing. He went back to his "Performance."

"I'm sorry for that interruption Hans," Clemson told the plush toy.

"What interruption?" The plush toy asked, causing Clemson to jump.

"Hans! You can talk!"

Hans moved out from behind the plush toy.

"Uh, ja I can talk." He replied, crossing his wings.

He smirked at Clemson's outfit and walked around him, admiring.

"Well this is something I didn't expect. Now why would a pretty thing like you hide this from me?"

Clemson looked down, feeling embarrassed and ashamed.

"H-how you'd…? When did you…?" He stuttered, pointing at the door and back at him, "I-I thought you would think I was weird and well you know…"

Hans smiled, finally knowing the real Clemson.

"I guess I should take this stuff off, no point in embarrassing myself anymore…" the red lemur muttered, turning around.

Hans grabbed his tail, pulling him close to him, and wrapped his wings around Clemson's waist, one wing on the lemur's leg.

"Did I say you could change? I don't think so. I like this Clemson, and we can keep this a secret if you want?" Hans purred in Clemson's ear, sounding rough at first but then turned gentle.

"You really think so?" he asked.

"I know so. Relationships are about exceptions and I'm willing to except it."

"Really?" Clemson asked, looking at him.

"Really," Hans smiled. "And besides, I always knew you had something like this, put if you hide something like this from me again, I will make sure that you will pay for it, like you are now."

"H-how?" Clemson stammered.

"You're gonna put a show on for me, and it better be good," Hans grinned, slightly pinching Clemson's thigh.

"Y-yes Hans!" Clemson smiled.

**Beautiful**

Clemson was curled up in his bed, crying. He felt terrible. He had went on a date with a girl and it went horribly wrong. He was crying is heart out into his pillow. Hans came in to see his friend crying.

"Clemy? Are you okay?"

Clemson sat up, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Hans! Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you… what's wrong?"

"You know that date I went on that I've been trying to get her to go out with me?"

"Ja?"

"Well… she came and told me that I was ugly…"

"Nein!"

Clemson nodded, trying not to burst into sobs.

"And that no one will love me and that I shouldn't be worth looking at…"

He bursts into tears, burying his head in his knees. Hans pulled him into a hug, trying to calm his friend down. He lifted Clemson's head up to get him to look at him.

"Clemy baby, you're not ugly, you're beautiful. And someone does love you." Hans told him.

"Really?" Clemson sniffed.

"Ja,"

"Who?"

"Me. I love you Clemson, and if anyone dares says that you're not beautiful I'll clobber them."

"Really?" Clemson asked.

"Of course. You'll always be beautiful to me."


	7. Chapter 7

**Flying**

Hans looked up at the sky has he flapped his wings, wishing that he could fly. He flapped his wings, imagining how it was like to actually fly. He sighed as the wind died down. He felt a paw on his shoulder and turned to see Clemson.

"Oh, hey Clemson," he sighed.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I wish I could fly like normal puffins. They could soar; go up so high that even I can't reach up there even being as high up on a tree. And I'm stuck down here, only dreaming that I could reach that high… but I'll never get to do that. I'll forever be grounded to the ground."

"Oh…" Clemson muttered.

He suddenly had an idea.

"I'll see you later Hans," Clemson replied, and took off, leaving Hans alone.

Hans sighed as he watched Clemson run into his habitat. Clemson went to his room, making something that will give his lover what he always wanted. He had started building a machine that will let Hans fly like he always wanted. He pulled out several pieces of fabric and started stitching them together. He had pulled out some poles and put them into the fabric. He even added a machine that could Hans lift as he took off and keep him flying as long as he wanted. It took him a whole night to get it done.

"Finally…" he yawned, after staying up all night, "It took me all night…but it's finished…now to show Hans…"

He grabbed it and went over to the puffin habitat, jumping in and knocked on Hans' bedroom door. The puffin opened the door, yawning.

"Clemson? What are you doing here?"

"I have a…" a yawn, "a present for you…"

"A gift?" he asked.

"Yep! Just for you pal," He held up they flying machine up. "It's to help you fly."

"Are you serious?" Hans asked, taking it.

"As serious as Blowhole is when it comes to his inventions."

"Awesome! Let's try it out!" Hans exclaimed, running out.

They climbed out of the puffin habitat and into a tree. Hans put on the flying gear, ready to take off.

"Okay, when should I…?"

He didn't get to finish his sentence, but was shoved off the branch. Hans started falling, screaming.

"Flap! Flap you're wings Hans!" Clemson called.

Hans started flapping as hard as he could. He managed to be as floating above the ground. He looked down, and smiled. He flapped harder, going into the air. He swooped around, dipping, and flying in circles.

"I'm flying! I'm really flying!" Hans cheered.

Clemson smiled as he sat on the branch.

"You'll always be flying in my heart, Hans," he whispered to himself.

**Karaoke**

Hans was grinning as he pulled Clemson into a secret animal bar. It was Karaoke night and he wanted to make sure that they had some fun for their night out. He dragged Clemson over to a table near the stage, waiting for the next singer to be over.

"Hans? What are we doing here?" Clemson asked.

"For a night out Clemson, what do you think?"

"I think you're up to something."

Hans grinned, unable to hide it. When the singer was done, Hans went over and whispered the song selection to the DJ. He nodded and placed the CD in. Hans grabbed the Mic.

"Hallo, I am Hans and I would like to dedicate this song, to my date." Hans replied, and winked at Clemson, who sunk in his seat, blushing.

The music started playing.

"_Hey there Clemson, what's it like in New York City? I'm a thousand miles away, but girl tonight you look so pretty. Times square don't shine as bright as you, you know it's true. Hey there Clemson don't you worry about the distance, I'll be there, don't' worry about the distance; just give this song another listen. Close your eyes, listen to my voice it's my disguise. I'm by your side. Oh it's what you do to me. Oh it's what you do to me, oh it's what you do to me, oh it's what you do to me. Hey there Clemson I know times are getting hard. But just believe me girl; someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar. We'll have it good. We'll have the life we knew we would._"

Clemson started tearing up.

"_My word is good. Hey there Clemson, I have so much left to say. Every simple song I wrote would take your breath away, I'd write it on. Even more in love with me you are, we'd have it all. Oh it's what you do to me, oh it's what you do to me, oh it's what you do to me, oh it's what you do to me. A thousand miles seem pretty far, but they've got planes and trains and cars, I'd walk to you if I had no other way. Our friends would all make fun of us, but we'll just laugh along because we know that none of them every felt this way. Clemson I can promise that by the time we get through the world would never ever be the same, and you're the blame. Hey there Clemson you be good and don't you miss me, two more years and you'll be done with school and I'll be making history, like I do. We know it's all because of you. We can do whatever we want to. Hey there Clemson here's to you. This one's for you." _

Tears had started flowing down the red lemur's face. He didn't expect Hans to do this for him and now here it is.

"_Oh it's what you do to me, oh it's what you do to me, oh it's what you do to me, oh it's what you do to me, what you do to me. Oooh, oh whoa oh whoa, oh, oh whoa. What you do to me…" _

As the song ended Clemson ran up to him and hugged him. This was the best karaoke night, ever.

**Valentine's Day**

Hans was in his room, making a special Valentine's Day gift for Clemson. He wanted to make sure that it wasn't anything last year when the swarm of stink beetles had attacked the red lemur and left him smelling like month old garbage left out in the sun for two months. Nope, nothing was going to be like that this year. Hans popped out of his habitat, a card, a box and a bouquet of flowers in his wings, hiding behind his back.

"Oh Clemy-kitty," Hans called, jumping into the lemur habitat, "I have a special gift for you,"

"I'm in my cave! If you want me, you have to come and get me," the red lemur's voice replied inside the cave.

Hans gave a some-what evil smirk. He went in and went into Clemson's room, having his jaw dropped. Clemson had out-done him this year. The red lemur was wearing a very skimpy and revealing maid's outfit. He tried pulling the skirt down. He didn't really care for skimpy outfits.

"You like?" He purred going over to Hans are wrapping his tail around the puffin.

"Oh ja, very much." Hans grinned. "Is this my gift?"

"Along with a special something at the end of the night. Now, what did you get for me?"

Hans handed him the box, flowers and card, feeling that his gifts sucked compared to Clemson. Clemson opened the box and gasped.

"Oh my god… Hans how did you get this? This is had to cost you a fortunate!" Clemson exclaimed pulling out a diamond steed tiara.

"Well I figured, since you can't be king of Madagascar, you can still be my queen." Hans smiled.

"I love it. And I think you deserve you're gift early," Clemson grinned, pulling Hans towards his bed.

**Decorating**

Clemson frowned as he stared at his gray, dingy cave walls. There was no life in them, nothing special or unique, just a dull, gray boring color. He stared at it, almost like he was trying to get it to turn into a different color on its own. He sighed, pulling his knees to his chest. He growled and stood up, leaving his habitat. He went into the puffin habitat, going up to Hans.

"I want to redecorate my cave, will you help?"

"Uh…" Hans blinked. "I guess."

"Good, gray is so boring and dull, I want something new, something that screams Clemson Maria Lemure!" Clemson replied.

"Well, we can get samples and test them out." Hans suggested.

"Great! Let's go!" Clemson exclaimed, dragging Hans out.

After two hours of looking for paint samples, Hans and Clemson had decided to go with a nice maroon red and started to paint the walls. It took a few hours, but they got it done. Clemson stepped back, admiring what they've done.

"It's perfect," Clemson grinned, taking Hans' wing.

"There's something else."

"What?"

Hans pointed up, having Clemson look in that direction. The lemur gasped, almost falling over.

"Hans… what did you do?"

"Surprise!" Hans exclaimed. "I made you a mural of us! Isn't it terrific?"

"It's…it's…it's…" Clemson stammered.

"You do like it… don't you?" Hans asked.

Clemson just stood there, stuttering. Hans frowned, feeling a little degraded.

"It's okay Clemy, I get it. You don't like it. I'll get the paint and…"

"I-I-I love it…"

"What?" Hans asked, turning around.

"I love it! Now every morning when I wake up, I can see your face smiling down at me. This is the best redecorating ever." Clemson told him, giving him a hug.

**No fur**

Everyone was sleeping peacefully in the Hoboken zoo early in the morning, as the sun was starting to rise over the zoo. Suddenly a shrill scream erupted in the quiet morning, waking up everyone in the zoo. Savio jerked up, hitting his head on the log that was above him. Hans felt out of his bed, landing on his face. Ocean sat up, reaching for her dagger, only to cut her wing on it. Lulu fell out of her tree and Rhonda just sat up, rubbing her eye.

They ran over to Clemson's habitat.

"Clemy? Clemy? What's wrong?" Hans called, heading towards the cave.

"Don't come in! I look hideous!" Clemson told them.

"Why not?" Ocean demanded.

There was a pause of silence. Clemson eventually came out with a skirt on. His fur was completely gone, leaving him pink. He looked extremely upset.

Ocean, Savio and Rhonda burst out laughing.

"Clemson, what happened?" Hans asked.

"I was violated last night!" Clemson wailed, "Two human boys came in last night and shaved all my fur off! I look terrible!"

Hans went over to him and started comforting him.

"It's okay Clemy,"

Clemson had collapsed to the ground, sobbing. Hans stood next to him, comforting the hairless lemur. Lulu glared at the laughing animals, causing them to stop. Hans looked at them, motioning them to leave, which they did. Hans looked back at his sobbing boyfriend.

"It's okay Clemson. It'll be okay."

"How?" Clemson sniffed. "You probably want to leave me… I look horrible."

"No you don't," Hans told him, lifting his face up with his chin. "Fur or no fur Clemson, I'll always be here for you, no matter what."


	8. Chapter 8

**Untamed**

Clemson was sitting on the zoo wall, watching the outside world. He had never been outside the zoo his whole life. Only to be transferred a few times, but he was always in a crate and a cat carrier at the time. His tail was swishing from side to side.

"I'm going to do it, I'm going to walk out the zoo… and no I'm not." He replied, jumping down.

"Is something wrong?"

Clemson screamed and turned around to see Hans.

"Don't do that! You scared me!" the lemur told him, a paw on his heart.

"Sorry." Hans apologized. "You've been here for few months but all you do is sit on the wall staring at the buildings, cars and people. You start to act like you're going to jump to the other side but chicken out at the last second and run back to your cave. What's up with that?"

"You wouldn't understand." Clemson replied, starting to walk around him.

"Oh?" Hans asked, grabbing his arm. "Try me."

"I-I… I was born in captivity… I was born in a Californian zoo. My parents had to stay and I was shipped off as a kid. I've never been outside a zoo before. I-I-I want to go out! I want to see the outside world!"

"And you will." Hans replied.

"How?"

"You'll see," the puffin smirked.

Clemson tilted his head. Was he serious? He's only known him for a few months, but he already started liking him since he first met him.

"Go to bed." Hans told him.

Clemson nodded. It was getting late. He walked into his cave, curling up on a cat bed that was in there. It wasn't much since Hoboken was so cheap. He sighed as he curled up, his tail wrapped close to his body, the tip of it covering his nose. While he was sleeping Hans had snuck in and tied a blind fold over his eyes. The puffin smirked.

"Clemson wait till you wake up tomorrow."

He had picked him and placed him over his shoulder like the lemur was a small child. He walked out of the cave and out of the zoo, to a grass field and laid him on the grass. Hans had laid a blanket over him and lay next to him. Clemson woke up that next morning, only to see black. He sat up, looking around.

"I went blind!" he exclaimed.

"No you didn't," a voice told him.

"Hans?"

"Ja. Don't worry, I'm right here."

Hans untied the blindfold around the lemur's eyes. Clemson looked around him. He noticed that he was in a field. He had seen plenty of them from build boards that he had passed while being transferred. He shrunk back, cuddling against Hans. He whimpered slightly. He saw a bush quiver and screamed, clutching onto Hans. His head buried in Hans' shoulder.

"Something wrong?"

"That bush is moving!"

Hans looked at the bush and a rabbit jumped out. Hans started laughing.

"It was just a little bunny! Nothing to be afraid of, Clemson."

"What if eats me?"

Hans laughed again.

"Rabbits are herbivores Clemson. They don't eat meat. You'll be fine, don't worry, I'm here to protect you."

Clemson looked up at him.

"Thank you Hans, without you I have never been untamed before. Thank you."

"Anything for you, buddy."

**Pokémon**

Hans was sitting in Clemson's 'lair' watching his lover laid out his Pokémon cards.

"This is Charmander. He's a starter Pokémon."

"Interesting," Hans muttered, not paying attention.

"And this one is a Flareon! It's an evolved form of Eevee but you have to use a firestone to get that way."

"Uh huh," Hans muttered, reading a magazine.

Clemson looked up to see that Hans wasn't paying attention. He stood up and pulled the magazine out of Hans' wings. He stood there, scowling at his feathered boyfriend.

"You're not even paying attention!"

"Sorry Clemy, but I don't see anything interesting about it."

Clemson crossed his arms, pouting. Hans looked at him, smiling guiltily. The lemur turned his back towards him.

"You don't care."

"Yes I do, Clemy you're my best friend and my boyfriend. There's something's that I love about you, but I can't like everything about you. But I can tell you one thing. I'll always be your Latios to your Latias." Hans told him, pulling him close.

**Dancing**

Clemson was busy looking at his friends as they dance. The reason why everyone was having fun was because Hoboken had been serving better food and they got a new zoo keeper, one that actually cared about the animals. He glared at them in envy. Everyone could dance… including Savio! Hans looked over at him and motioned him to join them. He shook his head. He hadn't told anyone about his little… problem. Sure it doesn't seem so important, but it was to him. He felt a little left out of the party that they were having. Hans came over and jumped up beside him, sitting next to him.

"Is something wrong Clemy? You haven't been on the dance floor."

"I'm fine. I just… have this uh… little problem. I don't want to bore you."

"Nein! You can tell me anything, Clemson; we're best friends, boyfriends! I would do anything to help you."

"Well…" Clemson began, unsure.

Hans placed a wing on his paw. Clemson gazed into his eyes. He started to feel nervous and nodded.

"I-I can't… dance…" he admitted and buried his face in his hands.

Hans looked at him in shock them smiled, pulling him close. He pulled Clemson's hands away, smiling at him. The puffin wiped them off and grabbed his hand.

"Well I guess it's time to teach you then huh?"

Hans pulled him down and dragged them to the middle of the "dance floor."

"Place your paws on my shoulders, that's good," Hans told him as he placed his wings around Clemson's waist.

A slow dance son had started playing as if the universe knew what to do. Clemson looked at his lover, unsure what to do. Hans just smirked. He felt like he was touching one of those electric current things at the science museum. Energy coursed through him and the fur on his neck stood on end.

Neither of them moved.

"What are we doing?" Clemson asked as last.

"We're not dancing." Hans replied, smiling.

"But… I thought we…"

"We are and we're not. Slow dancing doesn't require a lot of movement. And just remember one thing my love, I will always dance with you till the end of time."

**A Forbidden Love**

It was a quiet night, stars shining above and the air as warm as a summer night can get. A figure was standing next to a tree in a field that was out next to Hoboken, New Jersey. Another figure in a hooded cloak pulled over his head, sitting in a tree. It jumped down, landing in front of the first figure.

"Anyone seen you come?" the hooded figure asked.

"Nein," said the second, with a German accent.

The cloaked figure pulled his hood down, revealing that it was Clemson.

"What about you?" the figure asked, steeping out of the shadows to identify that it was Hans.

"Nope. I made sure that everyone was asleep before I left. I couldn't think of a good excuse like you, so I waited. You know how Lulu is sometimes."

"True, true," Hans agreed, nodding his head.

Clemson looked at his him. His white feathers seemed to turn silver in the moonlight. His golden brown eyes seemed to glimmer and dance as they looked at him. He felt his heart beat louder as he looked at him. He felt his knees shaking, reading to collapse underneath him. Hans started telling him something but he didn't hear him. Suddenly his knees gave way and Hans caught him before he could hit the ground. Clemson noticed that their faces were inches apart.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Clemson nodded, unable to speak. He was blushing underneath his red fur and was glad for it too. Neon-blue staring into Golden-brown.

"A-are you sure we should be doing this? Wh-what if…?"

Hans pressed his beak against Clemson's mouth, shutting him up. Clemson felt his heart might burst and relaxes into the kiss. Hans pulled back and smirked, leaving Clemson in a slight daze.

"Worry about the others later. Right now, let's enjoy what our love can do. We have a forbidden love and I'm glad that we're together." He told him, and kissed him again.

**Swimming Lessons (Inspired from a scene of Relatively Insane by Ocean3209) **

"Remember this Hans, Sink or swim," and with swim he pushed Hans in. Hans had grabbed his tail and pulled him in. Clemson couldn't believe what had happened. He suffered and clawed at Hans' cliff. Hans laughed as he grabbed his tail and pulled him back in.

"No! I can't swim!" Clemson exclaimed as he clinged onto Hans for dear life.

"Then maybe it's time to teach you." Hans smirked.

Clemson looked at him. He was afraid of what his secret crush had in mind. Hans pulled him off and held onto his wrists slowly pulling in the water.

"Kick your legs. They'll help you get movement to cruise the water. You're doing great Clemy." Hans praised.

Clemson felt his heart beat faster as Hans moved to hold onto his waist. His red fur had turned brown.

"Move your arms like this, good, good, you're doing fantastic Clemson!"

Clemson couldn't help but smile at the compliment. He was glad that Hans was spending time with him. Hans had pressed his fingers closed.

"Keep your fingers close to each other. That way water won't run through your fingers and it'll help you move through the water faster."

Clemson did as he was told.

"I think it's time for you to try it on your own." Hans replied, moving his wings away.

"No! Don't!" Clemson gasped.

"It's going to be okay. I'm right here. If you do start to drown, I'll help keep you a float. I promise." The puffin replied.

Clemson nodded and started to keep doing what Hans had told him. He couldn't believe it! He was actually swimming!

"You're doing great Clemson! You're actually swimming!"

"I am! I am!" Clemson smiled.

Hans laughed as he swam next to him. Clemson had gotten tired during his lesson and climbed to where he was on the golden fence. Hans jumped up next to him. He sat next to him and his wing relaxed on Clemson's paw. Clemson smiled lightly, his wet tail, trying to fluff out.

"Thanks for teaching me how to swim Hans."

"We're best friends Clemson; I would do anything for you."

_And I, you._ Clemson thought to himself.


End file.
